


Kiss You Through Phone

by Geri_Orvida



Series: Song Fest Themes Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural, Tales of Suspense
Genre: Bottom Jared, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri_Orvida/pseuds/Geri_Orvida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jensen goes to Jared"s school and meet a few friends and an enemy,</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Kiss You Through The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen goes to Jared"s school and meet a few friends and an enemy,

Prologue

Kiss You Through The Phone

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

Baby, I know that you like me  
You my future wifey  
SoubiBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie  
I could be your Clyde  
You could be my wife  
Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah  
All that, everyday I need yah  
And every time I see yah my feelings get deeper  
I miss yah, I miss yah  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

 

Baby, I been thinking lately  
So much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talking on the phone  
Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss yah, I miss yah, I miss yah  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

She call my phone like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
We on the phone like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
We taking pics like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
She dial my number like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

As Jared left school for the day some strange man grabbed his arm and he pulled back as if the man was crazy and turned to run until the man mentioned that he knew  
Jared's older brother Joshua .

Who was murdered two years ago.

Would you like me to walk you home Jared and we can talk?

Your an adult how did you know my brother did you ever come to our house to visit?

No unfortunately Joshua never brought me to your house to meet you or your mother at that last statement Jared's face fell as if some one had hit him in the gut.

And it was at that time that sam ran up to the two people who were now talking as Jensen lit another cigarette in front of the school.

Jared why did you leave so suddenly aren't we going to he library now?

No I'm going with Jensen , he was a friend of my older brother’s and we are going to the park to talk.

I'll see you tomorrow at school bye.

Let's go make memories!

Jared to Jensen can't we make memories just by talking no!

I'll forget and I want to remember everything!

Alright let's make a stop at the store first so I can pick up something real quick alright?

Sure no problem you won't try anything funny will you?

 

No I promise!

I will not try anything funny with you Jared I love you!

Don't say that you don't even know me.

Well let's head to the store so that I can pick up my purchase okay.

Jared asks Jensen did you take Joshua virginity before he died?

Of course I didn't !

Joshua was my master and I was his fighter but you will find that out later on,  
what do you mean by that Jensen?

Before he died he reveled his true Name to me; And Jensen proceeded to pull the long white scarf off of his neck to show a word that was carved into his long slender neck.

The word spelled BELOVED.

Read and review:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALIZE THAT IT IS SLOW GOING TRYNG TO GET ALL OF THE SONGS OUT OF THE WAY. EVERY SONG HAS A MEANING BEHIND IT.  
> THIS SONG IS BY SOULJABOYTELLEM. KISS YOU THROUGH THROUGH PHONE


	2. Don't Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen goes to Jared's school to pick him and have a talk.

"Don't Trust Me"

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teet,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

 

Jared had told Jensen he wouldn’t take his virginity until he was a little bit older, just how much longer would he be willing to wait?

He just didn’t know if he trusted him that far.

Considering he was an adult and they had needs to be fulfilled yet he told Jared that he loved him and he would in fact wait for him to become an adult.

Would he seek to find release with another adult or just stay celibate until he felt Jaredwas old enough?

Jared pondered this thought as he got ready for bed.

He listened for Jensen to leave his room before he got into bed himself and placed his phone near his pillow.

He wondered if his mother was really alright but he wasn’t about to go into her room to find out just in case she did wake up again to find him in her room.

Who knew how long she would be out sleeping.

So he got into bed and pulled his covers up over him and closed his eyes and thought back on what had taken place today he was just so scared and unsure about anything in his world anymore.

“Kiss you thru the phone” His cell phone began playing and he knew that it was Jensen calling him.

He picked it up and answered what is it Jensen?

I love you Jared. Not again Jensen!

What are you calling me for now?,

Didn’t you just leave me in my room! Yes I did.

I’m just letting you know that I am home now.

And that couldn’t wait until morning?

Jared, you are such a bitch sometimes.

Only for you my Jensen

I will see you tomorrow after school.

Perhaps we can go and start making memories with the camera?

Alright. Goodnight my Jared.

After he hung up the phone he turned towards the wall and curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.  
Jared, Breakfast is ready come on down when you are ready.

Wow his mother was already up?

He normally was up before her!

Especially when it was a school day.

When he glanced at his clock it was a quarter toSeven and he had just enough time for a quick shower and breakfast.

Which he usually ate while walking to school.

As he left the house he heard his mother call for him but he kept on walking right out the front door.

He spotted, Sam, as he neared the corner.

She was stuffing her face with some type of pastry from the looks of it.

Good morning, Jared and how are you feeling?

I’m alright thanks for asking.

What about you?

You look cheerful this morning.

Did something happen?

To put you into such a good mood?

And don’t tell me it’s school!

Nobody is that cheerful when going to school!

No I have a date with Chad , later on today after school we’re going to the movies and than to get something to eat.

So that’s why you in such a good mood?

Yeah, say what are you doing after school?

Do you want to go with us?

Nah, I have plans of my own with Jensen later on.

Anyway.

So just go and enjoy yourself.

And maybe next time we can all go together k’? Sure why not!

Alright lets get moving before classes start.

Jared? Are you paying attention! Asked the Teacher.

As Jared kept on staring out the window.

Looking for Jensen to show up.

And, to be waiting for him to go make some memories. At the park so that he would not forget anything!

As the school day came to a close.

Jared, got his supplies together, and glanced out the window once more, and there he saw him.

Jensen, standing there smoking a cigarette at the front gate.

Sam, called for Jared to come on so they could go? The guys are waiting for us already.

Okay! I’m coming!

Lets get going already.

Sam glanced at Jared to see if he was paying attention to where they were going.

He’d seemed as if he had spaced out for a few moments.

Earth to Jared! What’s going on with you aren’t you feeling well?

I thought you would be happy to be spending time with Jensen?

And making memories today?

What’s going on with you?

Why are you acting this way?

Sam , Can I ask you something personal?

Sure what is it?

Have you ever kissed anyone?

Sure I’ve kissed lots of people!

Jared, stopped mid step and looked at Sam, As if she were crazy.

And you have your viginity still intact?

Of course!

Why wouldn’t I still have my virginity?

It’s not like I did anything with my family members when I Kissed them!

Oh, so you never kissed anyone besides your family?

Yeah! why do you ask?

Oh no reason just curious I guess.

 

Why? Do you want to kiss some one? Maybe Jensen? Perhaps?

Quit being a Jerk, but he was blushing when he had replied.

Anyway, No I don’t want to kiss Jensen! He’s an adult!

And I don’t really know him that well to want to put my mouth on him.

There’s nothing wrong with wanting to kiss someone.

If you like them enough you know you won’t lose your virginity that way.

And just what makes you an expert on losing your viginity?

When infact you are still innocent!

Oh just forget I said anything at all!

Well, let’s go before they start wondering what is taking us so long to come down already.

Jensen, was watching the front entrance as Jared came out followed by Sam.

And he noticed the slight tinge in Jared’s cheeks!

And he was getting just a tad bit jealous of what could have been keeping them for so long.

What were they up to?

Chad, was already here with him.

Talking about his and Sam'ss date but he lost some of his enthusiasm after watching the guy of his dreams come out the school door with his arch enemy Jared.

As they approached Jared looked at Jensen and he felt himself blushing and his heart racing.

And his face blushed when he noticed Jensen watching him with those piercing green eyes that reminded him of the the fall when leaves changed colors on the trees.

Are you ready?

Sam , I want to get to the mall before closing time! Sure lets go.

See you two later.

Jared,and Jensen.

Sam said as she winked at Jared.

He quickly looked away and told Jensen lets go.

As they began walking Jensen kept watching Jared from the corner of his eye.

Jared what happen?

What do you mean? Jared looked up at Jensen. Nothing happened!

Jensen, left it at that answer for the time being.

He decided to ask about his mother and if anything had happened after he left.

Nothing! I went to bed after you left.

Jensen can I ask you something personal?

Sure! Why not? Go ahead and ask anything you want within reason of course.

Jensen when did you lose your Viginity?

Jensen looked at Jared for a few moments, Why do you ask? No reason.

Just curious that's all.

Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Trust Me SONG IS BY 3OH3


	3. Age Ain't Nothing But a Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen saves Jared life. A nd jared feels like he is ready for the next step in there new found relaship so he let's jensen know that age ain't nothing but a number.

"Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number"

[chorus]  
Age ain't nothing but a number, throwing down ain't nothing but a thing,  
This something I have for you it'll never change [repeat twice]

[1st Verse]  
Here I am, and there you are, your eyes are calling me to your heart. All you gotta do is knock, I'll let you in,  
And we will feel the passion that flows within.  
I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,  
I gotta thing for you and I can't let go

[chorus twice]

[2nd Verse]  
Take my hand, and come with me,  
let me show you to ecstasy,  
Boy be brave don't be afraid,  
cause tonight we're gonna go all the way.  
Don't mean to be bold, gotta let you know,  
I gotta thing for you, and I can't let go my...

[chorus twice]

[Talking part:]  
"So what's up, Here I am, reach...  
Baby Come here...  
Age ain't nothin' ohhh..ooh  
I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,  
Liyah's got a thing for and I can't let go...ooh my...

 

Jared entered his house hoping to avoid his mother at all costs unfortunately fate wasn’t on his side as it was she had been hiding in the corner of the living room nearest the  
Stairs and as she came out of hiding she had a knife in her hand demanding that he bring back her Joshua at once or he would pay for that transgression of being alive.

If only Jensen were here he would save him he believed that death was to good for him.

And besides he really didn’t want to die by his mothers hand althrough sometimes he wished she would just get it over with all of this tension was not good for his fragile mind.

He was truly alone in the world other than Jensen he had no one.

But mother I am Jared! No! You are not my Joshua and I demand that you return him at once. If only my oldest son Joshua were here this would not be happening to me now.

As Jared went to go around her she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him around to face her wrath and he just closed his eyes waiting for her to attack him when nothing happened he open his eyes and the sight that befell him was none other than Jensen chanting out words he could not under stand.

Jensen what have you done ? You didn’t hurt my mother did you? Of course not! But I should have killed her for daring to lay her hands on my bitch in anger or anything else that would cause you any type of harm. A mother should love and protect her child not hurt them.

What made you come in? I went to your room and when I realize that you weren’t their I  
came down the stairs just as she was getting ready to lower the knife on you and it’s a good thing that that I did come in.

Your balcony door was open or else I would have had to break it down.

Come lets take your mother to her room and lay her down she will not remember anything in the morning about what transpired here this evening.

Jared I love you! Jensen don’t say things you don’t mean! I’m tired of people saying they love me and than leave me just like Joshua did.

He promised to always love and protect me and than he was taken from me.

Here let me carry your mother up stairs you go get ready for bed and I’ll be there as soon as I finish with her alright.

So Jard lead the way up stairs and detoured to his room.

While Soubi put his mother in her room.

So Jared did as he was told and went to get himself ready for bed, boy that was a close call I really thought that tonight I was going to die and Jensen came in and rescued me so is it possible that in his own way he does care for me?

Grown ups were so hard to figure out sometimes thought Jared as he turned on his shower and undressed. He stepped under the powerful jet stream and it seems to have relaxed him enough so that he could think on what Jenssen had told him previously about Joshua sending him to watch out for him.

Jensen was a complication he really didn’t need or want right now but if Joshua sent him he can’t be all that bad.

So Jared started washing his face and body, he washed his hair last because his head was still sore from where his mother had grabbed it.

So after he thoroughly cleaned himself and his hair he rinsed off and grabbed his towel and went out into his room were Jnsen was standing by the window looking out at what, it wasn’t nothing spectacular outside that window as far as he could tell Jnsen is my mother still resting? Relax I didn’t do anything to harm her isn’t that what you told me?

Yes it is, but than why are you still here?

I thought that after the danger had passed you would have left that’s all.

I must make sure my love is alright now mustn’t I?

If you say so. Yes I do say so! Jared why haven’t you left this house? You could always come and live with me Jared we’ve been over this my mother needs me and I can’t abandon her in her time of need.

What about your need for safety Jared doesn’t that count for anything at all?

I won't answer that !

Jard walked over to his dresser to get out his pajama’s and to get ready for bed.

He turned to go back to the bathroom but Jensen caught his arm and saw the bruises from previous encounters with that bitch and he wanted to storm into that room and kill her as she slept.

While his love tormented himself about how to please her when she didn’t even  
Consider Jared her son or worthy of a mother’s love.

 

While living in this house hold he would never experience the love that a child should receive from there parent. He had first hand knowledge of that enter Jeff , who his parents just gave him to because they considered him to be a curse.

Jeff was no better for trying to discipline him ,so that he lived for total domination enter Joshua he ruled Jensen's world with an iron fist that was his god and he hoped to make Jared into the same thing if it took his life so be it.

Jared there’s no need to be so modest around me this is your room after all.

I’ll turn around if it makes you feel better. How do I know I can trust you not to peek  
While I’m getting into my pajamas?

If I was going to do anything it would have happened by now don’t you think besides  
I already told I wouldn’t take your virginity until you’re a little older didn’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age Ain't Nothing But a Number IS A SONG BY ALIYAH


	4. The One I Gave My Heart Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen battles old foes for Jared's safety

The One I Gave My Heart To

How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?  
How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?  
Tell Me........  
How Could You Be So Cold To Me? When I Gave You Everything.  
All My Love, All I Had Inside.  
How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
I Cant Understand.  
How Could The One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams From me?  
How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?  
Tell Me........  
How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?  
How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?  
I Thought We Had Forever.  
I Cant Understand.  
*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?  
How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?  
Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand.  
If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?*  
How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?  
How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?  
How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?  
*How Could The One I Gave My Heart To.....  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....  
How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?  
Tell Me........

 

As Jared looked at Jensen it went dark around them, Jared I need your strength to battle, Jensen just who are we battling and why do you need my strength?

Jared we’re in a battle for you my love, you see I’m a fighter and Joshua sent me to you or else I would have died when he died but I have finally come for you my loveless one that is your true name one who is without love.

But you see my Jared I love you now I must prove myself worthy of you so I will battle, you just stay behind me and I will try to keep you from any harms coming your way.

Battle mode on let’s go alright if you say so I’m trusting in you Jensen.

Alright let the team come forth and take their rightful place.

We are breathless and we have come for loveless you cannot chose to serve two masters  
When your original one died you were supposed to die with him.

Well I didn’t and here we are ready Jared? If you are give me your strength and Jensen reached back behind him to make sure Jared was alright and to steal a quick kiss from the shy youngster .

The fight lasted with breathless about as long as it took to steal a kiss from Jared's and that’s  
Saying a whole lot considering that he was a word caster of spells he could manipulate words on a whim and not break a sweat

 

Do you the team of breathless concede the fight to me and my sacrifice? Just for now you have won this round but we will fight again and we will take Loveless by force if we have to!

Jensen took Jared’s hand and kisses the knuckles and lead him away from the park. Now it’s time I take you home before your mother starts to worry about you sarcasm evident in his voice.

And he lead them from the park and took a hold of Jared's hand and began to walk towards the nearest exit from the park.  
Jared my phone number is programmed into your phone you can reach me at anytime day or night.

All you have to do is call me and I will be there for you.

I love you Jared remember that always. Jensen just stop it how can you say you love me ?

You barely know me we just met and it feels weird to have some one other than Joshua tell that they love me and mean it so what am I supposed to think?

Jared tell me how did you meet my brother anyway? Joshua was my master and we dominated the others Joshua ruled with a strong hold he dominated me and I submitted to him he was my god!

No body can be your god unless you chose to let it be that way Jared I loved Joshua but I wouldn’t say he was above a god if such a being existed.

Jensen can I ask you something of course Jared you may ask me anything and I will answer to the best of my ability, what is it you wish to know? Do you know who killed my brother?  
Honestly, No I don’t know who would have wanted Joshua dead he wasn’t the best person to get along with but he didn’t deserve to have died like that.

Any way we’re approaching your house now and I must get back I will see you again tomorrow after school and don’t forget your phone it has a built in camera and we can go to the park and make some more memories if you like. alright.

Until tomorrow my love, I will be going now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared admits he loves Jensen but he doesn't respond well so Jared gets angry.


	5. ICE BOX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARED AND JENSEN HAVE A FIGHT WITH SAD CONSEQUENCES

Ice Box

Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, it's my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try, truth is I wanna let u in, but no  
Damn these memories, and it's crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know

[Bridge]  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

[Chorus 2x]  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why can't I get it right, just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

[Bridge]  
Girl I really wanna work this out, 'cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

[Chorus 2x]  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world ('cause I don't wanna be) [2x]  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl [6x]

[Bridge]  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
It's no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

[Chorus 2x]  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold


	6. HABITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STILL DIRE FOR THE COUPLE

Habits

I eat my dinner in my bathtub  
Then I go to sex clubs  
Watching freaky people gettin' it on  
It doesn't make me nervous  
If anything I'm restless  
Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all

I get home, I got the munchies  
Binge on all my Twinkies  
Throw up in the tub  
Then I go to sleep  
And I drank up all my money  
Dazed and kinda lonely

You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down  
Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Pick up daddies at the playground  
How I spend my day time  
Loosen up the frown,  
Make them feel alive  
Oh, make it fast and greasy  
I'm numb and way too easy

You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down  
Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain't got no end  
Ooh  
Can't go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain  
Ooh

Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain't got no end  
Ooh  
Can't go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain

You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down  
Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh


	7. A MAN NEEDS LOVE JUST LIKE YOU DO

A Woman Needs Love (Just Like You Do)"

Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Mmm-mmm-mmm

A woman needs a love just like you do, hoo  
Don't kid yourself into thinkin' that she don't  
She can fool around just like you do, hoo  
Unless you give her all the lovin' she wants

Don't the mistake of thinkin' old fashioned   
Times have changed from yesterday  
But no longer will those old double standards   
Be accepted by the women of today

So when you think you're foolin' her  
She just might be foolin' you  
Remember if you can do it  
She can too

Because a woman needs love just like you do, hoo  
Hey, don't kid yourself into thinking that she don't  
She can fool around just like you do, hoo  
Unless you give her all the lovin' she wants

When her eyes are beggin' for affection   
Don't put her off, don't make her wait  
Don't try to give her that worn out excuse   
About being tired and workin' late

I tell you one day you'll come home early from work   
Open up the door and get your feelings hurt

Because she needs it, yeah   
A woman's got to have it, whoa, yeah, just like you  
And if you're smart, mmm, you better stop foolin' around, hey, hey  
Cause she will too, oh

Just like you do, hoo  
Thinking that she don't, hoo, ooh  
Just like you, hoo  
Now an example to you

Is by the time poor Jack  
Returned up the hill  
Somebody else  
Had been lovin' Jill

A woman needs love just like you do, hoo  
Hey, don't kid yourself into thinkin' that she don't  
She can fool around , she will fool around so  
You better take out some insurance and be sure she won't

Give her the love, mmm , yeah  
That sweet, sweet love, she wants it just like you  
Cause she can fool around just like she will fool around  
With you or without you, just like you do

A woman needs love just like you do, hoo  
Hey, don't kid yourself into thinking that she don't, hoo, ooh  
She can fool around just like you, hoo  
A woman needs it just like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MAKE NO PROFIT FROM MY THEME SONGS JUST BARE WITH ME WHY I TRY AND SORT THIS VERSE OUT ARTISTS NAME WILL APPEAR AT THE END AND THE YEAR IT WAS MADE IN.


	8. YOUR THE ONLY ONE I LOVE

Honey, I'll always love you  
I promise I'll always love you  
'Cause I think the whole world of you  
And you can't change that, no, no  
There's nothing you can do or say  
I thought about this for many a day  
And my mind's made up to feel this way  
And you can't change that  
'Cause you're the only one I love  
And you can't change that  
You're the only one I need  
And you can't change that  
(You're the one I love)  
You're the only one I love  
And you can't change that  
You're the only one I need  
And you can't change that  
Now you can try if you want to, whoa  
You can change your telephone number  
And you can change your address too  
But you can't stop me from loving you  
No, you can't change that, no, no  
You can change the color of your hair  
And you can change the clothes you wear  
But you'll never change the way I care  
No, you can't change that  
'Cause you're the only one I love  
And you can't change that  
(You're the one I love)  
You're the only one I need  
And you can't change that  
You're the only one I love  
And you can't change that  
You're the only one I need  
And you can't change that  
(You're the one I love, girl)  
Now you can try if you want to  
(Try me, baby, whoa)  
No, you can't change that  
(You're the one I love)  
You can try but you can't change that  
(You're the one)  
Now you can change your telephone number  
You can change your address too  
But you can't stop me from loving you  
No, you can't change that, mmm  
'Cause you're the only one I love  
And you can't change that  
(You're the one I love)  
You're the only one I need  
And you can't change that  
(I need you, baby)  
You're the only one I love  
And you can't change that  
(You may change a dollar bill)  
You're the only one I need  
(But let me tell you one thing)  
And you can't change that  
(You won't change the way I feel)  
You're the only one I love  
And you can't change that  
(I say my heart tells me how I feel)  
You're the only one I need  
(It lets me know)  
And you can't change that  
(It lets me know my love is real)  
You're the only one I love  
(No, you can't change that)  
And you can't change that  
(You can't, you can't change our love, girl)  
You're the only one I need  
And you can't change that (oh, baby)  
You're the only one I love  
(Well, I love, I love)  
And you can't change that  
(I need you)  
You're the only one I need  
(I love, I love)  
And you can't change that  
(I need you)  
You're the only one I love  
And you can't change that


	9. JACK AND JILL

Jack (Jack)  
Wanting someone to feel (Feel)  
Sat up on the hill (Hill)  
And waited all day for Jill  
Jill (Jill)  
Always away from home (Home)  
Never bothering to phone (Phone)  
Always leavin' poor Jack alone  
Now, why do you think  
Jack snuck down the hill  
(He snuck down the hill)  
'Cause he needed love  
(He needed)  
Love he couldn't get from Jill  
(Oh, yes, he did)  
Why do you think  
Jack snuck down the hill  
(He snuck down the hill, yeah)  
He needed love (Oh, yes, he did)  
(He needed) Love he couldn't get from Jill  
Jack (Jack)  
Like Little Red Riding Hood (Hood)  
Always tryin' to do good (Good)  
Waited as long as he could  
Jill (Jill)  
Is it right or wrong (Wrong)  
For Jack to carry on (On)  
If you leave him home too long  
Now, why do you think  
Jack snuck down the hill  
(He snuck down, he snuck down, broke his crown)  
He needed love (Sweet love)  
(He needed) Love he couldn't get from Jill  
(Ah, sweet, sweet love, uh-huh)  
Why do you think (Hey-ha)  
Jack snuck down the hill  
(He snuck down the hill, yeah)  
He needed love (Oh, yes, he did)  
(He needed) Love he couldn't get from Jill (Yeah, oh)  
(Jack)  
(Jill)  
(Jack)  
(Jill)  
Now, why do you think  
(Why do you think)  
Jack snuck down the hill  
(Why do you think he snuck down the hill)  
'Cause he needed love  
(He needed love)  
(He needed) Love he couldn't get from Jill  
(Yes, he did)  
Now, why do you think  
(He got down on his right knee)  
Jack snuck down the hill  
(He had mud on his hands)  
He needed love  
(And he crawled and he crawled)  
(He needed) Love he couldn't get from Jill  
(And he crawled for so long)  
Now, why do you think (Heeeeeey)  
Jack snuck down the hill  
(He snuck down, he snuck down, broke his crown)  
'Cause he needed love (He needed love)  
(He needed) Love he couldn't get from Jill  
(He wanted sweet, sweet love, yeah)  
Now, why do you think (Ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah)  
Jack snuck down the hill (Oh-ooh-ooh, yeah)  
He needed love (Oh-ooh-ho-oh, yeah)  
(He needed) Love he couldn't get from Jill  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Now why do you think


	10. SWAYIN TO THE MUSIC

It's late at night and we're all alone  
Just the music on the radio  
No one's comin', no one's gonna telephone  
Just me and you and the lights down low  
And we're  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
Slow dancin', just me and my girl  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Just you, girl  
And we just flow together when the lights are low  
Shadows dancin' all across the wall  
Music's playin' so soft and slow  
Rest of the world so far away and small  
When we're  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
Slow dancin', just me and my girl  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Hold me, Oh, oh, oh, hold me  
No never let me go  
As we dance together in the dark  
So much love in this heart of mine  
You whisper to me, hold you tight  
You're the one I thought I'd never find  
Now we're  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
Slow dancin', just me and my girl  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
Slow dancin', just me and my girl  
Slow dancin', swayin' to the music  
No one else in the whole wide world  
Whole wide world


	11. SLOW HAND

As the midnight moon  
Was drifting through  
The lazy sway of the trees  
I saw the look in your eyes  
Looking into mine  
Seeing what you wanted to see  
Darlin' don't say a word  
'cos I already heard  
What your body's saying to mine  
I'm tired of fast moves  
I've got a slow groove  
On my mind  
I want a man with a slow hand  
I want a lover with an easy touch  
I want somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
I want somebody who will understand  
When it comes to love  
I want a slow hand  
On shadowed ground  
With no one around  
And a blanket of stars in our eyes  
We are drifting free  
Like two lost leaves  
On the crazy wind of the night  
Darlin' don't say a word  
'Cos I already heard  
What your body's saying to mine  
If I want it all night  
You say it's alright  
Ooooooh, we got the time  
'Cos I got a man with a slow hand  
I got a lover with an easy touch  
I've found somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
I've found somebody who will understand  
When it comes to love  
I want a slow hand  
If I want it all night  
Please, say it's alright  
It's not a fast move  
But a slow groove  
On my mind  
'Cos I got a man with a slow hand  
I got a lover with an easy touch  
I've found somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
I've found somebody who will understand  
I've found a lover  
With a slow hand  
Oooooh, a lover with a slow hand  
And I get all excited  
With his easy touch  
I've found somebody  
Who will spend the night  
Not come and go in a heated rush


	12. LETS GET IT ON

LET'S GET IT ON

I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back these feeling for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Then come on, oh come on

Let's get it on, oh baby  
Lets get it on, let's love baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on, woah

We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give, understand me sugar  
Since we got to be  
Let's say, I love you

There's nothin' wrong with me  
Lovin' you, baby love, love  
And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true, oh baby

Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?  
I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, ooo ooo  
I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push   
I won't push you baby  
So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin' round the bush, hey

Let's get it on, let's get it on   
You know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Come on baby, let your love come out  
If you believe in love  
Let's get it on, let's get it on baby  
This minute, oh yeah let's get it on  
Please, let's get it on   
I know you know what I been dreamin' of, don't you baby?  
My whole body makes that feelin' of love, I'm happy  
I ain't gonna worry, no I ain't gonna push  
I won't push you baby, woo  
Come on, come on, come on, come on darling  
Stop beatin' round the bush, hey  
Oh, gonna get it on, threatin' you, baby  
I wanna get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves you  
Let me groove you good  
Let your come down  
Oh, get it on, come on baby  
Do you know the meaning?  
I've been sanctified, hey hey  
Girl, you give me good feeling  
So good somethin' like sanctified  
Oh dear I, baby  
Nothing wrong with love  
If you want to love me just let your self go  
Oh baby, let's get it on


	13. JUMP FOR MY LOVE

Your eyes tell me how you want me  
Can feel it in your heart beat  
I know you like what you see  
Hold me, I'll give all that you need  
Wrap your love around me  
You're so excited  
I can feel you getting hotter  
Oh baby, I'll take you down  
I'll take you down  
I'll take you down  
Where no one's ever gone before  
And if you want more  
If you want more, more, more  
Just jump for my love  
Jump in and feel my touch  
Jump if you want to taste my kisses  
In the night then  
Jump, jump for my love  
Jump, I know my heart can make you happy  
Jump in, you know these arms  
Can fill you up  
Jump, you want to taste my kisses  
In the night then  
Jump, jump for my love  
You told me, I'm the only woman for you  
Nobody does you like I do  
Then make a move before you try  
And go much farther  
Oh baby, you are the one  
You are the one  
And heaven waits here at my door  
And if you want more  
If you want more, more, more  
Then jump for my love  
Jump in and feel my touch  
Jump if you want to taste my kisses  
In the night then  
Jump, jump for my love  
Jump, I know my heart can make you happy  
Jump in, you know these arms  
Can fill you up  
Jump, you want to taste my kisses  
In the night then  
Jump, jump for my love  
When you are next to me  
Ooh, I come alive  
Your love burns inside  
Ooh, it feels so right  
Come to me if you want me tonight  
Jump, jump in  
If you want to taste my kisses  
In the night  
Then jump, jump  
Jump, jump  
Ooh, yeah  
(You know my heart)  
You know my heart can make you happy  
Jump, you know these arms can feel you up  
Jump in, you want to taste my kisses  
In the night  
Then jump, jump for my love...


	14. BABY I'M A WANT YOU

"

Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you  
You're the only one I care enough to hurt about  
Maybe I'm-a crazy  
But I just can't live without  
your lovin' and affection  
Givin' me direction  
Like a guiding light to help me through a darkest hour  
Lately I'm a-prayin'  
That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me

Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
Feeling all the while and never really knowing why

Lately I'm a-prayin'  
That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me.

Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
Then you came along and made me laugh and made me cry  
You taught me why

Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you

Oh, it took so long to find you, baby

Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you


	15. FALLING IN LOVE

Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
I could never see what fate had planned for me  
And then you came and made my dreams this man's reality  
Maybe you can see all the things you've meant to me  
But my simple fate is at the gate and girl you've got the key  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
It seems like yesterday you and I first loved this way  
But now I know how love can grow with each and every day  
As we lay at midnight's hour and feel love's hidden power  
So strong and bold as life unfolds a mystery to me  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
You and me for eternity in love we'll always be  
Young and free and naturally should be the way it's gotta be  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again  
Baby, baby, fallin' in love  
I've fallin' in love again


	16. HE'S SO SHY

I'm ridin' in your car  
You turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close  
I just say no  
I say I don't like it  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire  
Late at night  
You're takin' me home  
You say you wanna stay  
I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire  
You had a hold on me  
Right from the start  
A grip so tight  
I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumpin'  
Actin' like a fool  
Well, your kisses they burn  
But my heart stays cool  
Well, Romeo and Juliet  
Samson and Delilah  
Baby you can bet  
A love they couldn't deny  
My words say split  
But my words they lie  
'Cause when we kiss  
Ooooh, fire  
Ooooh, fire  
Kisses like fire  
Burn me up with fire  
I like what you're doin' now  
Fire  
Touchin' me  
Fire  
Touchin' me  
Burnin' me  
Fire  
Take me home


	17. I CAN' GET OVER LOVING YOU

I'm all confused and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I still can't get over lovin' you  
I've had a time when I can't you off my mind  
No, I still can't get over lovin' you  
Every time I run into your friends  
I just have to ask them  
With who and where you've been  
And when they tell me what  
I really didn't wanna know  
It only breaks my heart  
It makes me want you more  
When I hear your name  
I get more insane  
'Cause I still can't get over lovin' you  
I can't turn it loose  
Though I know it's self-abuse  
I still can't get over  
Over lovin' you  
I've tried to get involved with someone new  
But it's just no use  
'Cause I expect them to be like you  
Baby, I don't know what I'm gonna do  
'Cause every girl I date resembles you  
Oh, help me, baby  
I'm goin' crazy  
I still can't get over lovin' you  
No, whoooa, it's tearin' my heart apart  
'Cause I still can't get over lovin' you  
Girl, I'm so sad and it hurts me so bad  
Knowin' you're with someone else  
(Someone else), oooh  
Though I have no right to be  
I'm filled with jealousy  
'Cause I want you for myself  
I'm not blamin' you, naw, baby  
It's not your fault  
If you don't feel the way I do  
And even though I wish that you still loved me  
It still won't change the way I feel for you  
Girl, I can't forget  
'Cause it's not over yet  
I still can't get over lovin' you  
Every breath you take  
I'll be watchin' you, girl  
'Cause I still can't get over lovin' you, mmm  
(Lovin' you)  
There's no way that this thing is through, no  
(I still can't get over)  
Not yet, I ain't through lovin' you  
Lovin' you  
I'm gettin' mad (Lovin' you), girl  
Don't you ever try to leave, no, no  
(I still can't get over)  
It'll be the last thing you'll ever do, oh  
(Lovin' you)  
(I still can't get over lovin' you)  
(Lovin' you)  
(I still can't get over lovin' you)  
(Lovin' you)


	18. IF

iF

If a picture paints a thousand words  
Then why can't I paint you?  
The words will never show   
The you I've come to know

If a face could launch a thousand ships  
Then where am I to go?  
There's no one home but you  
You're all that's left me too  
And when my love for life is running dry  
You come and pour yourself on me

If a man could be two places at one time  
I'd be with you  
Tomorrow and today  
Beside you all the way

If the world should stop revolving  
Spinning slowly down to die  
I'd spend the end with you  
And when the world was through  
Then one by one the stars would all go out  
Then you and I would simply fly away


	19. BABY I'M WANT YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I KNOW THAT IT MAKES NO SENSE BUT I WILL GET TO THE STORY AS SOON AS I'VE POSTED THE LYRICS FOR THE STORY.

"

Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you  
You're the only one I care enough to hurt about  
Maybe I'm-a crazy  
But I just can't live without  
your lovin' and affection  
Givin' me direction  
Like a guiding light to help me through a darkest hour  
Lately I'm a-prayin'  
That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me

Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
Feeling all the while and never really knowing why

Lately I'm a-prayin'  
That you'll always be a-stayin' beside me.

Used to be my life was just emotions passing by  
Then you came along and made me laugh and made me cry  
You taught me why

Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you

Oh, it took so long to find you, baby

Baby I'm-a want you  
Baby I'm-a need you


	20. BAND ON THE RUN

BAND ON THE RUN  
Stuck inside these four walls, sent inside forever,  
Never seeing no one nice again like you,  
Mama you, mama you.  
If i ever get out of here,  
Thought of giving it all away  
To a registered charity.  
All i need is a pint a day  
If i ever get out of here.  
Well, the rain exploded with a mighty crash as we fell into the sun,  
And the first one said to the second one there i hope you're having fun.  
Band on the run, band on the run.  
And the jailer man and sailor sam were searching every one  
For the band on the run, band on the run, band on the run, band on the run  
Well, the undertaker drew a heavy sigh seeing no one else had come,  
And a bell was ringing in the village square for the rabbits on the run.  
Band on the run, band on the run.  
And the jailer man and sailor sam, were searching every one  
For the band on the run, band on the run, band on the run, band on the run  
Well, the night was falling as the desert world began to settle down.  
In the town they're searching for us every where, but we never w ill be found.  
Band on the run, band on the run  
And the county judge, who held a grudge  
Will search for evermore  
For the band on the run, band on the run, band on the run, band on the run


	21. MY LOVE

MY LOVE  
I Know My Heart Can Stay With My Love  
It's Understood  
It's In The Hands Of My Love  
And My Love Does It Good  
Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo  
My Love Does It Good  
And When The Cupboards Bare  
I'll Still Find Something There With My Love  
It's Understood  
It's Everywhere With My Love  
And My Love Does It Good  
Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo  
My Love Does It Good  
I Love Oh Wo......My Love  
Only My Love Holds The Other Key To Me  
Oh....My Love Oh...My Love  
Only My Love Does It Good To Me  
Solo  
Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo  
My Love Does It Good  
Don't Ever Ask Me Why #10#13 I Never Say Goodbye To My Love  
It's Understood  
It's Everywhere With My Love  
And My Love Does It Good  
Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo Wo-Wo-Wo-Wo  
My Love Does It Good  
Oh....My Love Oh...My Love  
Only My Love Does It Good To Me  
Wo..................


	22. SILLY LOVE SONGS

SILLY LOVE SONGS

You'd Think That People Would Have Had Enought Of Silly Love Songs.  
But I Look Around Me And I See It Isn't So.  
Some People Wanna Fill The World With Silly Love Songs.  
And What's Wrong With That?  
I'd Like To Know, 'Cause Here I Go Again  
I Love You, I Love You,  
I Love You, I Love You.  
I Can't Explain The Feeling's Plain To Me; Say Can't You See?  
Ah, She Gave Me More, She Gave It All To Me  
Now Can't You See, What's Wrong With That  
I Need To Know, 'Cause Here I Go Again  
I Love You, I Love You.  
Love Doesn't Come In A Minute,  
Sometimes It Doesn't Come At All  
I Only Know That When I'm In It  
It Isn't Silly, No, It Isn't Silly, Love Isn't Silly At All.  
How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
(I Loveyou)  
How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
(I Loveyou)  
[Repeat And Fade]


	23. KISS AND SAY GOODNIGHT

KISS AND SAY GOODNIGHT  
[Spoken:]  
This has got to be the saddest day of my life  
I called you here today for a bit of bad news  
I won't be able to see you anymore  
Because of my obligations, and the ties that you have  
We've been meeting here everyday  
And since this is our last day together  
I wanna hold you just one more time  
When you turn and walk away, don't look back  
I wanna remember you just like this  
Let's just kiss and say goodbye  
I had to meet you here today  
There's just so many things to say  
Please don't stop me 'til I'm through  
This is something I hate to do  
We've been meeting here so long  
I guess what we done, oh was wrong  
Please darlin', don't you cry  
Let's just kiss and say goodbye  
Many months have passed us by  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
I'm gonna miss you, I can't lie  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
I've got ties, and so do you  
I just think this is the thing to do  
It's gonna hurt me, I can't lie  
Maybe you'll meet, you'll meet another guy  
Understand me, won't you try, try, try, try, try, try, try  
Let's just kiss and say goodbye (Goodbye)  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
I'm gonna miss you, I can't lie  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
Understand me, won't you try  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
It's gonna hurt me, I can't lie  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
Take my hankerchief, wipe your eyes  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
Maybe you'll find, you'll find another guy  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
Let's kiss and say goodbye, pretty baby  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
Please, don't you cry  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
Understand me, won't you try  
(I'm gonna miss you)  
Let's just kiss  
And say goodbye


	24. Then Came You

Then Came You  
Ever since I met ya, seems I can't forgetcha  
The thought of you keeps runnin' through the back of my mind  
Every time I'm near ya, I get that urge to feel ya  
Just touchin' you and lovin' you makes ev'rything right  
(Tell me how ya feel, baby)  
I never knew love before (oh no)  
Then came you, you, then came you  
I never knew love before  
Then came you, then came you  
You  
Now that I have found ya, how did I live without ya  
(I don't know, baby)  
It's plain to see you're all I need to satisfy me  
I'm so darned proud of ya, I wanna sing about ya  
(Sing it, sing it, sing it, baby)  
All I know, ya made love grow by touchin' my hand  
Oh-uh-oh I never knew love before  
Then came you (you), then came you, ooh  
I never knew love before  
Then came you (ooh-ooh-ooh), then came you  
Hey, hey, hey, then came you  
[Instrumental Interlude]  
Whoa, oh-uh-oh, oh-oh  
I never knew love before  
Then came you, then came you  
I never knew love before  
Then came you (you, ooh-ooh)  
Then came you  
Whoa, oh-uh-oh, oh-oh  
I never knew love before  
Then came you (hey, hey) then came you, you  
I never knew love before (hey) then came you  
(With your lovin' touch) you, ooh-ooh  
Then came (yeah)(hey)  
Oh-uh-no, I never knew love before  
(I got to hand it to you, baby) then came you


	25. I'm not in love

I'm not in love, so don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love, no, no, it's because...  
I like to see you, but then again  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me  
So if I call you, don't make a fuss  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us  
I'm not in love, no, no, it's because...  
Be quiet, big boys don't cry, big boys don't cry  
Big boys don't cry, big boys don't cry  
I keep your picture upon the wall  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there  
So don't you ask me to give it back  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me  
I'm not in love, no, no, it's because...  
Ooh you'll wait a long time for me,  
Ooh you'll wait a long time  
Ooh you'll wait a long time for me  
Oooooh you'll wait a long time  
I'm not in love, so don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
Ooh I'm not in love, I'm not in love


	26. Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me

Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly

There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

So  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
(Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me


	27. Rock the boat

Rock the boat

So I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
To rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby  
Rock the boat, don't tip the boat over  
Rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby  
Rock the boat-t-t-t-t  
Ever since our voyage of love began  
Your touch has thrilled me like the rush of the wind  
And your arms have held me safe from a rolling sea  
There's always been a quiet place to harbor you and me  
Our love is like a ship on the ocean  
We've been sailing with a cargo full of, love and devotion  
So I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
Said I'd like to know where, you got the notion  
To rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby  
Rock the boat, don't tip the boat over  
Rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby  
Rock the boat-t-t-t-t  
Up to now we sailed through every storm  
And I've always had your tender lips to keep me warm  
Oh I need to have the strength that flows from you  
Don't let me drift away my dear, when love can see me through  
Our love is like a ship


	28. What You Won't Do For Love

What You Won't Do For Love  
I searched to find a love within'  
I came back to let you know  
Got a thing for you and I can't let go  
My friends wonder what is wrong with me  
Well I'm in a daze from your love, you see  
I came back to let you know  
Got a thing for you and I can't let go  
Some people go around the world for love  
But they may never find what they dream of  
What you won't do, do for love  
You've tried everything but you don't give up  
In my world only you  
Make me do for love  
What I would not do  
My friends wonder what is wrong with me  
Well I'm in a daze from your love, you see  
I came back to let you know  
Got a thing for you and I can't let go  
Although I only want the best it's true  
They can't believe the things I do for you  
What you won't do, do for love  
You've tried everything but you won't give up  
In my world, only you  
Make me do for love  
What I would not do  
Make me do for love  
What I would not do  
Make me do for love  
What I would not do  
Make me do for love  
What I would not do


	29. Misty Blue

"Misty Blue"   
Oh, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
Oh, but I can't  
Just the thought of you  
Turns my whole world misty blue  
Oh honey, just the mention of your name  
Turns the flicker to a flame  
Listen to me good, baby  
I think of the things we used to do  
And my whole world turns misty blue  
Ooooh baby, I should forget you  
Heaven knows I tried  
Baby, when I say that I'm glad we're through  
Deep in my heart I know I've lied  
I've lied, I've lied  
Ooooh honey, it's been such a long, long time  
Looks like I'd get you off my mind  
But I can't  
Just the thought of you, my love  
My whole world turns misty blue  
Ooooh, Oh, I can't, Oh , I can't  
Oh, I can't forget you  
My whole world turns misty blue  
Ooooh, Oh, my love  
My whole world turns misty blue  
Baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, I can't forget you  
My whole world turns misty blue


	30. Still The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS BEGIN TO SURFACE FOR THE TWP WOULD BE LOVERS SOON

BOB SEGER & THE SILVER BULLET BAND  
"Still The Same"

You always won, everytime you placed a bet  
You're still damn good, no one's gotten to you yet  
Everytime they were sure they had you caught  
You were quicker than they thought  
You'd just turn your back and walk  
You always said, the cards would never do you wrong  
The trick you said was never piay the game too long  
A gambler's share, the only risk that you would take  
The only loss you could forsake  
The only bluff you couldn't fake  
And you're still the same  
I caught up with you yesterday  
Moving game to game  
No one standing in your way  
Turning on the charm  
Long enough to get you by  
You're still the same  
You still aim high  
There you stood, everybody watched you play  
I just turned and walked away  
I had nothing left to say  
'Cause you're still the same  
You're still the same  
Moving game to game  
Some thlngs never change  
You're still the same


	31. What A Fool Believes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARED IS EASILY MANIPULATED BY THE WARRING FACTIONS, NOW JENSEN MUST SHOW AND PROVE THAT WHAT A FOOL BELIEVES IS NEVER AS EASY AS IT WOULD SEEM.

THE DOOBIE BROTHERS  
"What A Fool Believes"  
(Michael McDonald/Kenny Loggins)

He came from somewhere back in her long ago  
The sentimental fool don't see  
Tryin' hard to recreate  
What had yet to be created once in her life  
She musters a smile  
For his nostalgic tale  
Never coming near what he wanted to say  
Only to realize  
It never really was  
She had a place in his life  
He never made her think twice  
As he rises to her apology  
Anybody else would surely know  
He's watching her go  
But what a fool believes he sees  
No wise man has the power to reason away  
What seems to be  
Is always better than nothing  
And nothing at all keeps sending him...  
Somewhere back in her long ago  
Where he can still believe there's a place in her life  
Someday, somewhere, she will return  
She had a place in his life  
He never made her think twice  
As he rises to her apology  
Anybody else would surely know  
He's watching her go  
But what a fool believes he sees  
No wise man has the power to reason away  
What seems to be  
Is always better than nothing  
There's nothing at all  
But what a fool believes he sees...


	32. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN SAY THAT GUILTY IMPLIES YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG BUT WHOM DID THE BETRAYING?

BARBRA STREISAND  
"Guilty"  
feat. Barry Gibb

[Barbra:]  
Shadows falling , baby , we stand alone  
Out on the street anybody you meet got a heartache of their own  
(It oughta be illegal)  
Make it a crime to be lonely or sad  
(It oughta be illegal)  
You got a reason for livin'  
You battle on with the love you're livin' on  
You gotta be mine  
We take it away  
It's gotta be night and say  
Just a matter of time  
And we got nothing to be guilty of  
Our love will climb any mountain near or far , we are  
And we never let it end  
We are devotion  
And we got nothing to be sorry for  
Our love is one in a million  
Eyes can see that we got a highway to the sky  
I don't wanna hear your goodbye  
Oh!  
[Barry:]  
Aaah!  
Pulse's racing , darling  
How grand we are  
Little by little we meet in the middle  
There's danger in the dark  
(It oughta be illegal)  
Make it a crime to be out in the cold  
(It oughta be illegal)  
You got a reason for livin'  
You battle on with the love you're buildin' on  
Together  
You gotta be mine  
We take it away  
It's gotta be night and day  
Just a matter of time  
And we got nothing to be guilty of  
Our love will climb and mountain near or far , we are  
And we never let it end  
We are devotion  
And we got nothing to be sorry for  
Our love is one in a million  
Eyes can see that we got a highway to the sky  
[Barbra:]  
I don't wanna hear your goodbye  
[Barry:]  
Don't wanna hear your goodbye  
[Both:]  
I don't wanna hear your  
And we got nothing to be guilty of  
Our love will climb and mountain near or far , we are  
And we never let it end  
We are devotion  
And we got nothing to be sorry for  
Our love is one in a million  
Eyes can see that we got a highway to the sky  
Don't wanna hear your goodbye  
Don't wanna hear your  
And we got nothing to be guilty of...


	33. Take It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE THEY REALLY READY FOR THE NEXT STEP IN THIS TWISTED RELATIONSHIP OR NOT?

THE EAGLES  
"Take It Easy"

Well, I'm running down the road   
tryin' to loosen my load   
I've got seven women on   
my mind,   
Four that wanna own me,   
Two that wanna stone me,   
One says she's a friend of mine   
Take It easy, take it easy   
Don't let the sound of your own wheels   
drive you crazy   
Lighten up while you still can   
don't even try to understand   
Just find a place to make your stand   
and take it easy   
Well, I'm a standing on a corner   
in Winslow, Arizona   
and such a fine sight to see   
It's a girl, my Lord, in a flatbed   
Ford slowin' down to take a look at me   
Come on, baby, don't say maybe   
I gotta know if your sweet love is   
gonna save me   
We may lose and we may win though   
we will never be here again   
so open up, I'm climbin' in,   
so take it easy   
Well I'm running down the road trying to loosen   
my load, got a world of trouble on my mind   
lookin' for a lover who won't blow my   
cover, she's so hard to find   
Take it easy, take it easy   
don't let the sound of your own   
wheels make you crazy   
come on baby, don't say maybe   
I gotta know if your sweet love is   
gonna save me, oh oh oh   
Oh we got it easy   
We oughta take it easy


	34. Hot Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME ONE IS CALLING UP THE HOTLINE TO THE J'S LOVE

THE SYLVERS  
"Hot Line"

Number please  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
For your love, for your love  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
On the hot line  
I'm calling on the hot line for your love  
Baby, cause Im burnin' up  
Like a house on fire  
My desire  
Is climbin higher  
Baby, whoo-ooo  
Girl, the way you move your lips  
I can tell you got fire in your kiss  
The way you flash your eyes  
Looks like lightnin' lightin up the sky  
Stop all the calls in the world  
Till I catch you, girl  
Catch you at home  
I asked the CIA  
If it was ok, to use their private phone  
Oh, baby, baby  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
For your love, for your love  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
On the hot line  
Operator, excuse me please  
But this is more than an emergency  
Take those phones off-a your ears  
'Cause this is only for my baby to hear  
Stop all the calls in the world  
Till I catch you, girl  
Catch you at home  
I asked the CIA  
They said it was ok, to use their private phone  
Oh, baby, baby  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
For your love, for your love  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
On the hot line  
Baby, where are you  
Here am I  
Should I get in touch with the FBI  
I know my call will be accepted  
There's no chance of bein disconnected, on the...  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
For your love, for your love  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
On the hot line  
Don't keep it busy  
Don't make me dizzy  
Your love makes me want to shout, Ow  
You're my lover, undercover  
You know what Im talkin' about  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
For your love, for your love  
Hot line, hot line  
Calling on the hot line  
On the hot line


End file.
